The Only One
by Sess-GalX50
Summary: This story might actually become a threesome but at the moment I am going to keep it as just KoGome! Kagome needs some time to clear her head when she gets fed up with Inuyasha and guess who she turns to?
1. Default Chapter

The Only One...

A/N: Hi people...Siiiigh I got sick today(well the day I wrote this) and I just am not feeling up to my usual funny way of writing stories, so forgive me if this chapter isn't funny! I got the flu from my mother over Christmas Weekend -- no fair... Anyway this story is the couple of Kagome & Koga mainly but I might make it a mix between K&K and K&Sess...OvOhehe... oh well on with the story!

Disclaimer:Don't own any Inu characters, although every now and then I make up my own characters and THEY ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch.1 True Love's First Embrace...

Kagome waved goodbye to her mother as she headed towards the ancient well and went into the shed in which it was contained and closed the door behind her. She then lean back against it and slid to the floor, in tears. It hurt so much every time she went back to the fuedel era, because ever since Naraku had taken the soul of a powerful, seductive demoness and given it to Kikyo, InuYasha was almost always running into the forest and being with her near the sacred tree.

Kagome, after crying for about a half hour, wiped her tears and put on her cheerful smile and jumped down the well, only being able to look forward to more verbal abuse from InuYasha and sexual harrassment from Miroku, which she had actually grown to consider a greeting when he patted her butt and knew something was wrong if he touched anywhere else.(VV; oy...) a hug from Sango and Shippo whining about sweets. She came up the other side of the well and no one, not even Sango, Miroku or Shippo, were in the clearing around it. She knew InuYasha was by the God Tree with Kikyo, she could see the soul-stealers but she didn't know where the others were and thought they had forgotten about her.(ahhhh) She was about to brake into tears as she sensed Koga coming towards her from behings and whipped her legs around on the well so she could see the twister that was Koga coming towards her.

Koga had smelled Kagome when she came into the area out of, basically, nowhere, and was worried about her because he caught the scent of sake and salt water and was wondering to himself: 'Had she been drinking? Was she crying? WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MUTT DO TO HER?!?!?!' He growled to himself as he thought of all the things that mutt did behind her back that she didn't know about, and how easily he took her forgiveness for granted when she did catch him with his clay-pot of a lover. As he approached Kagome he saw she was sitting on the edge of a well in the middle of a clearing.

Kagome saw Koga and waved with a fake smile on her face, but forgot that he was a demon and could smell the fact that she had been drinking a pretty strong sake and had been crying all for InuYasha.

Koga could tell she was holding back tears as he jumped down in front of her skidding to a stop as he neared her.

"...Kagome...If something was wrong you'd tell me...right?" he asked, concern and seriousness in his voice.

She smiled again, a smile that was so dishonest and fake it made his heart ache," Of-of course Koga, your one of my best friends." her smile widened and then tears streamed down her cheeks and she laughed, "Strange...why would I be crying?" she asked herself more than him and tried wiping her tears only to have more fall.

Koga walked silently up to her and sat next to her on the well, "Kagome, you can tell me..." he said in a voice that seemed to be in pain because he thought she didn't trust him. She then leaned into Koga's arms and broke into deep sobs.

"Oh, Koga!sobI can't take it anymore!!! I know all the things he does behind my back, the things with that WHORE!!! And I still can't bring myself to leave!!! I JUST CAN'T!!! No matter how hard I try something always holds me back!!!SniffWhy?...Why?...WHY!?!?" she sobbed into Koga's chest as she latched onto the fur on his shoulders and cried her eyes out.

"Um...Kagome? Would you like to come live with me? You'd be safe and you'd get some time to clear your head and think about things...the brother wolves would welcome you and protect you for as long as you need..." Koga asked concerned and sincere, although at the same time afraid she would reject his offer.

Kagome blinked at how sincere Koga was and looked up at him, her chin on his collarbone and she smiled earnestly at him.

"You know Koga, I'd really like that.Thank you so much." she spoke warmly as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then stood up and flung her back pack on her back and waited for Koga to stand.

Koga's thought process took awhile and then he too stood up and turned around, and Kagome junped on his back like she would Inu and he grabbed her legs and boosted her up slightly as to get her more towards the middle of his back and then sped off toward his cave.

----------------------------------------

A/N: My foot felll asleep...(shakes foot)OW!!! Is it awkward that the entire time I was writing this I was listening to Queen... Toby Keith Greatest Hits Two and Styx...and Lil'Romeo....and Aqua(the Barbie Girl song-.-) and Smash Mouth and Now seventeen and Journey Greatist Hits Live and Every Heart(in english and Japenese) and Elton John and The Lion King one and two soundtracks and ACDC live and Metallica and the Fruits Basket soundtrack and Now 16 and ACDC not live and Now 13 and Hootie and the Blowfish and Now 9 and Simon and Garfunkel and Nsync(very little of them) and P.O.D and Now 7 and These Dreams Rock Classics and Our Lady Peace Live and the Sailor Moon soundtrack and the Grammy Awards for 2003? I do cause that is way to much music to listen to in the short time it took to write this story... anyway while I try to figure out how to make it so everybody can review, those of you who r members and can review this READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!Ja Ne!!!!


	2. Ch2 His Cave

1¾   «        ¸                                                                                                          The Only One Chapter Two

A/N: Wow...this story so far has the most reviews of all my stories O.O' KUWEL!!!! Anyway since so many peeps liked this uno I am going to continue writing it ( I don't like writing unnoticed stories, they make me wanna cry ,) And if you guys are thinking that my Yu-Gi-Oh story probably sucks cause noone (except for 2 friends I forced) R&Red it it sucks, YOUR WRONG!! It is very perverted and has nothing to do with duel monsters so please read it!!! And my Wolf's Rain story is good too!!! My friends say so anyway...well I'll quit blabbing forth to the story!(no owney I do)

Ch. His Cave

Koga blushed slightly as he felt Kagome's breasts press gently against his back as she fell asleep on his back. His cave was a bit farther up the river thatn the waterfall was and so it took longer to get there and Kagome had had heavy eyes anyway. He finally got to a smaller waterfall and made sure to go around the back to make sure Kagome didn't get too wet, Kagome moaned slightly as the water sprayed softly onto her peach cheeks gently. In Koga's room were the basics, a bed, a small table and further into the cave, a hot spring which was what kept the place warm at winter.  
He gently lay Kagome on his bed and walked to the dark back of the cave to bathe; he was a demon, but he still cared about his hygeane. He slipped the armor and waist flap off and jumped into the hotspring with a SPLOOSH! And his head popped up with a happy grin on his face as his tail poked out behind him and started wagging; he loved swimming, and he always made sure to come out NOT smelling like a wet dog. He then began swimming back and forth, having the time of his life, in the hotspring. Tail wagging the whole time.

Kagome awoke about a half hour later and saw no Koga or anyone for that matter and thought that Koga went to get food or something and noticed a hot spring further back in the cave. She headed there and didn't notice the snoozing Koga in the far corner of the hotspring and slipped her clothes off and figured she'd be out long before Koga got back.(.' poor innocent Kagome...) She slipped in adjusting to the water slowly as it sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine and then she sunk into the water and flipped her hair back.  
Koga's eyes snapped open as he heard a flat SWAP on the water as Kagome flipped her long hair back into the water. His eyes grew wide as he watched the site before him and his face turned twelve shades of red, scratch that his entire body was red. Kagome walked toward the rock wall her eyes fluttering open now and then to make sure she didn't run into anything as she leaned on the rock ledge, her back facing Koga as he slowly walked toward her, still blushing and like a rock. He came up behind her and whispered, "Kagome..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked around to see Koga staring at her.

A/N: Till next, i gotta go bye!!!!!!! JA NE!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!snapped open as he heard a flat SWAP on the water as Kagome flipped her �   ¸   w       ¸                                                                                                       ,   �   œ   ÿÿž   ÿÿ   ÿÿë  ÿÿí  ÿÿû  ÿÿý  ÿÿH  ÿÿ  ÿÿ  ÿÿ‰  ÿÿ‹  ÿÿ©  ÿÿÀ   ÿÿ   ÿÿ   ÿÿ   ÿÿt   ÿÿv   ÿÿx   ÿÿ x   º   ÿÿž   ÿÿ   ÿÿë  ÿÿí  ÿÿû  ÿÿý  ÿÿH  ÿÿ  ÿÿ  ÿÿ‰  ÿÿ‹  ÿÿ©  ÿÿÀ   ÿÿ   ÿÿ   ÿÿ   ÿÿt   ÿÿv   ÿÿx   ÿÿ    Arial   He came up behind her and whispered, "Kagome..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked around to see Koga stari 


	3. How Did it Come To This?

1¾   «        á  ? B B B B B                                                                   C                               The Only One A/N: I am so proud of this story...it has many reviews(cuddles manuscript) I love all of my reviewers too! (gives reviewers cookies) Thank you all! Well this be it chapter three...you guys have been pressuring me! Oh well! HERE GOES!(OH and thank my friends who reviewed this story...accept for Angie 'cause she's mean! tee-hee...)

(Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other works by Rumiko Takahashi!Although if I make up a character I do own them...)

Ch.3 How did it come to this...?

"K-koga! I-I didn't realize!" Kagome stuttered as she pressed her back against the wall and blush nervously.  
"...It's okay...but what made you come back here?...Not even they boys know about this hotspring!" he questioned as his damp tail swish behind him, causing a light LAP in the water.  
"Urm...I don't know...I just, um...wait a minute...YOUR NAKED!" she realized.  
"And...? So are you in case you didn't notice!" he pointed out as he pointed his finger at her chest, but kept his gaze on her face.  
"Oh...yeah...hrm...this is awkward..." she blushed nervously as she scratched her head.  
"...Not really...It's actually quite..." he leaned in towards Kagome's lips,"...Comfortable"  
Surprisingly Kagome lunge her arms around his neck and smashed her lips into his as she ran her fingers through his thick(no longer in a ponytail) hair and moaned as she pressed her chest against his chest. "Erm...Kagome!" Koga yeeped, shocked at her actions as he push her away slightly.  
"What? You said that you loved me right?" Kagome purred as she wrapped his hair around her finger.(or him for that matter V.V)  
"Hrm...uh, yes but..." Koga managed to stutter shakily.  
"So? 'But' nothing! Prove it!" she ordered in a seductive tone and then leap onto him and knock him back into the water with a SPLAASH!  
Koga opened his eyes wide under the water to see Kagome's arms wrapped around his stomache and her grinning evily as she inch toward his face and bubbles float to the top of the water.(yeah perfect thing to notice Koga!BUBBLES)  
"GYA!" Koga yelped as he popped his head out of the water, Kagome right behind him, still having an evil grin on her face,"Kagome! What are you doing"  
"Oh?...No way...Koga are you still a virgin?" Kagome pondered as she slightly inched closer to Koga, now a questioning look on her face.  
"Um..." Koga blushed harder than he had in a long time and scratched his head in ashame.  
"NO WAY! AHEHEHEHE!" Kagome giggled as she cup her hands over her mouth, "This is so cool! We can loose it together!" Kagome giggled.  
"Loose what together?" Koga teased as he swim towards Kagome and reach his arms around her waist.  
"Our...'Flower'...In a manner of speaking" Kagome sneared as she lean her head onto Koga's and lie her arms over his shoulders, smiling all the while.  
"Fine by me...But can we move to the bed?" Koga cooed as he walk backwards towards the hotspring's exit, Kagome floating along as he went.  
"Oohh...A bed man...I like that!" Kagome cooed back as she jumped out of the hotspring. Koga too jumped out and then pull Kagome toward him in a sharp motion, smashing their lips together as she lie back on the cool cave floor, pulling him down ontop of her. (now it gets to be lemony so, just a warning)  
Koga slowly made a trail of kisses down to her ear and then began to trail them down to her collar bone where he lick the small dip in her chest and made a small love-bite on the side of her neck, remaining in that spot for a moment, and then smashing his elongated fangs into the tender spot. Kagome yelped out in pain and when she stopped her eyes turned a dead green color and two long, pearly fangs slid down the corners of her lip and she bit down on the exact same spot on Koga's body. His head snap to the side in instinct to make a better biting area. Then he began once again to trail kisses down the center of her chest until he reach the center between her two perfect breasts and slowly, secuctivly licked his way to the tip of her left breast and nibbled gently on the swollen bud, causing Kagome to moan and lightly toss her head back on the cold stone. He grinned at this and then took the bud into his mouth and licked it until it came to a full peak in his mouth, while caressing the other breast with the nail of his thumb. He then licked a trail to the other breast and did the same thing vise versa. He then began to trail kisses towards her naval and stop at her inny belly-button and poke his tongue into it just to hear her moan softly, then continuing his route downward. As he reached her, now oozing wet, clit he placed his head inbetween her legs and dart his tongue in and out of her jewel area and held her hips down as she tried to buck them in motion with his darting tongue, Kagome moaning all the while.  
She then look down at him evily, causing him to stop. She wrapped her legs around his neck and made a quick flip, turning him onto his back.  
"My turn prettyboy!" she purred evily. She then began to tap kisses along the center of his chest and as she reached his shaft she smirk and then shove it in her mouth as he moan loudly her name. She began to motion her head back and forth, his claws digging into the rock beneath them as his legs stiffened.  
He then grabbed her shoulders in a swift motion and sit up, her now on his lap, looking at him with 'him' dripping from her mouth and looking at him like he was nuts.  
"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Koga piped as he picked up Kagome's body and placed her over his erected shaft,"This may hurt, Koibito" (Koibito; Love or Beloved) he comforted as he slammed her down onto him causing her to yelp out his name, and him to moan in pleasure, deeply. He then fall back in total bliss, him still in her. She too then moaned and then began to make a steady motion on him causing him to groan as he moved his hips into her. She slowly picked her pace up until they were both sweating bullets and moaning and screaching melting together until they were at Koga's speed(when he's running) and Kagome made one last yelp of pain and pleasure as Koga's seed was released into her peak and they both fell limp to the cool stone floor, both grinning in contempt as Koga removed himself from Kagome and brush his hands through her hair.  
(Okay lemon over, but still lying naked together)  
They lay there together arms wrapped around eachother, and were very happy just being there.  
"Koga..." Kagome slurred as tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Kagome? Huh? Why are you crying?" Koga said with a deep concern as he brush her cheek of the falling tears.  
"Because...I am so happy, Koga...I love you, Koga...more than I've ever loved anyone." Kagome stated as she looked down nervously, fearing any type of rejection. She just couldn't handle that, she'd die.  
"Kagome..." Koga grasped her chin and move her face until she was looking at him directly,"You know I love you as well why are you afraid"  
"I'm not anymore Koga. I love you so much...I want to be with you until the day I die" Kagome sighed as she wrapped Koga up in a tight hug.  
Koga hugged her back and they stayed that way, until they both heard a yelling outside of the cave.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you Kagome!" They both froze in terror.  
"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?" Came Inuyasha's voice.

-

A/N: OOOOHH! What will happen next? Was my lemon good? What will Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, and Inuyasha think about this new happening?('Specially Inu) Find out next! But for now just review. GO! REVIEW AWAY! Ja Ne! Shi shi! trail kisses down the center o€   á  w       á                                                                                                      ,   € 


	4. OH CRAP!

1¾   «          . 0 0 0 0 0                                                                   1                               The Only One

A/N: This shall be chappy four! HAYROO! I, uh...mean HOORAY! Anyway onward to the story...I am so dumb, I don't even know what to make Inu think...BUT MY CARMA WILL LEAD ME!(Onward to battle!)(Disc.: Don't own it...we've gone through this, what, THREE TIMES!)

Ch.4 OH CRAP!

Kagome shook in fear slightly and was ready to scream, Koga covering her mouth with his hand and giving her a look that said, "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU iTRYING/i TO GET US KILLED"  
"Shhh! There's a back door, we'll sneak out there..." he whispered and began to pull her in the opposite direction of where they had entered.  
"But...Koga, were NAKED!" she whispered declaratively.  
"And...? Oh, right...urm...we can go out in our demon forms..." he whispered matter-of-factly, stopping to beam with pride at his brilliant plan.  
"DO I LOOK LIKE A DEMON TO YOU?" she whisper-yelled.  
"Shhh! Not so loud! And, yes, you do look like a demon, considering you now are!" he hissed(still in whispers)  
"Wha...?" she then looked over the edge of rocks into the glassy hotspring and her eyes gaped. She now had two, long blue swiveling wolf ears atop her raven black hair, which now went down to just above her knees(HOW CAN YOU NOT NOTICE THAT!) and was more of a midnight blue-black than that of the raven color it usually was. She put her hands to her mouth to stop from screaming, which now had razor-sharp purple-blue claws and each had a swirling stripe around her wrists, and the same marks were on each breast each hip and each thigh. She ducked down and looked closer at her reflection, her eyes were no longer a blue-brown but two different colors! One of her eyes was a ball cut from the sun itself, a brimming golden color and the other a peal from the day sky, a magnificent light blue. On her cheeks were blue, the same as the other markings on her body, stripes, one from the corner of each eye going down to the bottom of her face, just near her chin. She smiled though, she was prettier. She giggled softly as she swiveled her ears to the sides and back again, noticing two pearly fangs gleaming at the corners of her mouth. She tried to tuck them into her mouth but they just kept falling over the corners of her lips.  
"Um...not to be pushy, Kagome, but WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Koga whisper-scolded, "Okay, now just do what I do"  
He then closed his eyes and seemed to be deep in concentration, then suddenly his bones began to make disgusting noises and in a matter of seconds he was a georgious brown wolf with crystal blue eyes, looking at her expectantly.  
"Uh...I'll try..." she stuttered nervously, then closed her eyes for awhile, but nothing happened,"I...I can't"  
'TRY HARDER!' Koga urged through telepathy as his wolf form raise up and wag his tail.  
"Okay..." she said with courage in her voice and then began concentrating, hands in a praying stance as her body began to glow a tinge of ligh blue and she then changed into a beautiful blue-black wolf, one light blue eye and one gold, full of joy and pride in herself.  
Koga smiled, as much as a wolf can, and started running for the back exit.  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Came Sango's battle cry as they exited the cave's rear, her boomerang heading right for them, and Kilala in her battle-cat form(the big one) and looking at them strangely. They both jumped to either side as the boomerang swung by them and headed back for Sango, who, as always, caught it with grace.  
"WHAT DID YOU DEMONS DO WITH KAGOME!" she accused, more than asked.  
Kagome whined, trying to communicate with the closest thing she had to a sister.  
"That face..." Sango muttered, slowly setting her boomerang down.  
Kilala mewed, back in her kitty-cat form and rubbed up against Kagome's black-blue paws, purring happily.  
Sango ran her hands through Kagome's soft fur, on her head, and sighed,"Who are you"  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore a burst of blue energy flew from her body and her humanoid form threw her arms around Sango, now in a blue kimono with black moons on it and a black gi.(the little bow, not the big poofy one...this one's like Sesshy's)  
"KaGoMe!" Sango screached, shocked, as Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo jumped out of their ambush hiding spots in the bushes.  
"Kagome...what-what happened?" Inuyasha questioned, concern in his voice and eyes as he looked over this new Kagome, noting her filled-out breasts and newly found curves.  
"I-I can't!" she sobbed and turned towards the impacient wolf that was Koga, leaping into the air, transforming back into her wolf form in mid-air and running off with him.  
"..." Inuyasha sighed to himself, a void now in his chest(and groin pervo!XD)  
"Who was that wolf she was with?" Miroku openly asked.  
"That was..." Inuyasha sighed shakily,"...her new mate"  
"WHAT!" Sango yelped, shocked, "Well, who is he?TELL ME!" She oredered while shaking Inu by the color of his neck rapidly.  
"STOP!" Inuyasha barked dizzily, and Sango obliged, "It's...Koga"  
"WHAT!" they all yelped simultaneously.

A/N: That's it for this chappy...I like this story...I can't wait 'till the next time the author updates...(hehe that's me!) Anyway, next chappy I think I'm going to make Inu go LOOPY! Tre' Loko!(Or is it Loco?) R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Shi shi...Ja Ne!led softly as she swiveled her ears to the sides and back again, noticing two pearly fangs gleaming at the corner€     w                                                                                                             ,   €   Ž   ÿÿ 


	5. Running

The Only One 

A/N: Hi...I really don't know what to do with this situation...(sob, choke, sniffle) I'm just so proud of it...(:blows nose:)BUT I MUST KEEP GOING! Soooo...how is everyone?...(answer in review!) On with the story!  
((Disc.: Me own: NO!))

Ch.5 Running...

'Kagome...Kagome...Stop! We've gone atleast fifteen miles!' Koga telepathed, panting in his wolf form.  
'I don't care! Koga, I never want to stop running!' she telepathed back, almost crying back to him.  
Koga, at this, stopped firmly and gave her a dangerous look and then change back to his humanoid form, wearing his normal outfit.  
"Kagome you can't run forever.You have to face him at sometime." Koga hissed, knowing full well that he would probably get the tar beat out of him by Inuyasha.  
"No! I never want to go back!" she yelled angrily, also in her humanoid form once more, wearing the outfit she had when hugging Sango.  
"Kagome, I know"  
"NO! You DON'T KNOW!" she yelled angrily as she clenched her fists.  
"Kagome..." Koga was shocked at her yelling at him, but then thought for a second and said, "What about Shippo'  
":GASP: OH MY GOD! I CAN'T LEAVE SHIPPO WITH THAT LUNATIC DOG!" she screached and turned back into her wolf form and began running.  
"Uh...Kagome?" Koga plainly got her attention.  
'WHAT!' she tele-yelled.  
"Inuyasha would be that way." he pointed out as he point in the opposite direction she was going, where they had come from.  
'Oh...hehe, right...' she telepathed and ran that way, followed by Koga, also in wolf form.

Sango fell to her knees in shock and Miroku's jaw dropped about halfway to the ground.  
Shippo smiled happily and made it his obligation to pick some flowers while singing the Japanese wedding song.  
Inuyasha dissappeared into the forest to go see someone, or so he said.  
Suddenly the blue-black wolf burst into the clearing and come running at Sango and Miroku, who, in-turn, greeted her with hugs, and a kiss from Sango.  
"Kagome...but I thought you were in love with Inu-" Sango was cut off by a deep-throated growl from Kagome,"...He hurt to much..." was what Kagome's eyes seemed to say.  
Shippo jumped onto Kagome's back and squealed in excitement and Kagome flipped and started tickling his stomache, causing him to giggle his head off.  
Sango smiled at this, as did Miroku, until Koga came into the clearing, and for some reason got hard looks all around, accept Kagome and Shippo who were too busy, and Kilala, who was chasing a butterfly.  
Kagome changed into her humanoid form and smiled and ran over and hugged Koga around his furry neck, he twitched his ears and changed back into his humanoid form and hugged her back.  
"Hmmm...where's the mutt?" Koga questioned as he ceased the hug.  
"Off with the clay-whore." Kagome hissed angrily as her face cringe in disgust.  
Miroku and Sango's eyes widened and then they turned away, although for some reason Kilala and Shippo seemed to be beckoned toward the couple(K&K), and as Kilala and Shippo got closer, just Sango seemed to be turning farther away, and Miroku seemed to be slowly trying to turn himself around to face Kagome.  
"No...Sango!HE'S WITH SANGO!" Kagome spat angrily,"And THAT is Kikyo!" she hissed and pointed at the supposed Sango. Miroku gasped and turned in Kagome's direction and then looked at Sango...if she was.  
"Sango...or whoever you are, is this true! Have I fallen in love with Sango of the Taijiya or Kikyo of the Living Dead!" he asked, truly wondering.  
"I...I am..." Sango(or her personage anyway) shuddered and looked lovingly into his eyes as two tears streamed down her cheeks," am..."

To Be Continued...(don't you just hate those?)

A/N: My cut off was beautiful! Just enough to keep you on your toes:Maniacal laugher:Moohoohoohooo...hoo...This will never end...(the story) How could I end it! I meen, whenever someday finishes a story, somebody else writes a sequel to it! I MUST WRITE SO NO ONE CAN CONTINUE!...Accept me...Or I could just put a big COPYRIGHT thingy on it...hmm...maybe...:fades into own thoughts:)


	6. Who are We?

1¾   «        ¿                                                                                                          The Only One

A/N: I am so soooooorrrryyyyy! Me taking so long to update is unacceptable!(hits self) WAAAGH!Ow...Well, I was in Kansas for my cousin's Graduation for a long time so I'm really sorry to my fans...Well...since you've been waiting long enough I'll get on with the story.

Ch.6 Who are we?

Just about a mile off Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms as she stared stagnantly off into space. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and she shoved Inuyasha away from her.  
"She...She can't tell! Not yet!" She cried and fled off towards the group, leaving Inuyasha alone and dumbfounded on the ground.(she shoved him that hard!)

----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm-" Sango or whoever she was was cut off by a stinging slap across her face from the, shockingly, frustrated and very emotional Kikyo.  
"SHUTUP! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Kikyo screamed angrily as her eyes flared.  
"Know what?" Kagome was so confused she could see little duckies floating around her head.  
Kikyo glared over at her and her eyes widened when she saw Kagome's form.  
"You-your not..." Kikyo stuttered.  
"Human? Nope...Although I honestly don't know why I'm so damn fancy. Koga's just an ordinary brown wolf and I'm...Prettiful..."She looked down at her perfect curves fancy markings and pretty dress as Koga tried tiptoeing away,"...KOGA"  
"Ye...yes?" He answered nervously as he froze in place.  
"How come I'm like this!" she barked."WHY! WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY, WHYYYYY"  
"That's a very good-"Koga was cut off as he disappeared into the distance, running at a sprint.  
"AHH!KOGA!" she whined childishly as tears formed in her eyes,"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH"  
Miroku comforted her gently, he had decided ,for the best, and for his own safety, he wouldn't feel up Kagome anymore. She latched onto Miroku and sobbed on his robe,which was drenched in a matter of seconds.  
"Um...He'll tell you when he's ready...?" Miroku really didn't know what to say.(Therefore the question marks ?) "I WANNA KNOW NOOW!" She screached as she shook Miroku by the neck,"NOW I SAY"  
"Kagome...Miroku-gag-can't ...breathe..." he choked as he tapped her hands as his face turned blue.  
She dropped him innocently and giggled,"oops..."

To be continued...(mwaahahaha...)

A/N: Well, as I rush-write this I gotta go! We're taking my dog out for this big thing down at the river and I gotta go! But I will continue! I'll get back on this! Bye! Ja Ne!ÿK  ÿÿØ  ÿÿ.  ÿÿ•  ÿÿâ  ÿÿ  ÿÿû  ÿÿ6  ÿÿ†  ÿÿé  ÿÿ €   ¿   w       ¿                                                                                                       ,   €   Ž   ÿÿ 


	7. We, Ourselves, and Kikyo

The Only One

A/N: Ummmm...if everyone doesn't hate me by now, I'll continue the story...(soorrryyy it took so long, but when my family had to move I wasn't able to write! EVER!It made me angry!Ok..so...) I guessed I should continue this one because it has the most reviews:3 Well, on with the story!

Ch.7: We, Ourselves, and Kikyo

Kikyo looked at the whining Kagome before her with disgust,"I'm ashamed to call her our reincarnation..." Kikyo hissed as she turned toward Sango.

"Oh...um..."Sango rubbed the back of her head and figgited uncomfortably as her boomerang disappeared in a large POOOF!

Kagome turned her eyes towards the two as Miroku tried crawling to his feet,"ugghhh...Lady Kagome...help me!" Miroku grabbed her foot as a support and almost got up...until Kagome stepped aside and he stumbled, face-first into the dirt.

Kagome walked over to Kikyo and Sango and looked at them from one to another,"You two...are twins,no?" Kikyo almost fell over in shock when Kagome said this and Sango just figited some more.

"Verternal?"Kagome turned to Sango and she nodded meekly,"And you're both...kitsune? That is how it smells!" she smiled warmly as her tail wagged.

"How did you--"Kikyo was shocked but her mouth instantly snapped shut when Inuyasha walked into the clearing all of a sudden.

"Y-you're a demon?" Inuyasha exclaimed as his gold eyes shrunk in confusion,"But how!"

"..." Kikyo remained silent and looked to the ground,"When the demon witch first created Kikyo...when she fell from that cliff...I, and my sister happened to be walking by in our fox forms...she begged me to help her get rid of you...and I agreed,thinking it'd be great acting practice..." Kikyo said as her eyes focused on the ground and then she sighed,"This is my true form..." Her body POOFED! and in it's place was a tall red dhole-like fox(If you need an example, search."Dhole" on Google)

"And you, Sango?If that is your real name..."Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"Almost the same...only with Sango; she wanted you dead, Inuyasha and I agreed to help her..." she figited,"It happened after she stole your Tetsuiga...Naraku attacked her and she died before you got there...I was the one standing there, not her...this is my true form..." she POOFED! Into a dhole-like fox similar to Kikyo's, only she was a bright orange color and she had six tails, Kikyo had eight.

"So...what are your names?" Kagome bent near them with a smile.

"I am Katana."the bright orange one, previously Sango, said.

"I am Kitara."the red one,previoslu Kikyo, said.

"A pleasure to um...well, I guess we've technically already met..." Kagome scratched her head curiosly,"So I guess...it's nice to...know your real names...?"

"Yes, Kagome, it is!"Katana's tails wagged as she licked Kagome's hand,"I'm so happy to be honest once again!" she said happily.

Kitara looked fairly annoyed.

"Now, then! I'm off to find my little Koga!" Kagome stood and brushed off her legs, then leapt into the air and in a sharp glare of the sun was the blue black wolf and was bounding off after Koga.

To Be Continued...

A/N:Hmm...what to make them do next? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(cough)HAHAHA!...!Ja Ne! READ AND REVIEW!


	8. KKK Kitara,Katana, Koga

Ch.8-Wow, eight chapters- K-K-K. Kitara, Katana and Koga

((Um…yeah…Nobody get angry at me but…. I've fallen out of love with the couple of Koga and Kagome! T.T Sowwy! I'll continue this though! I MUST BE STRONG!(J.s.y.k- my new fave couple is Koga and Inu…aand Kagome and Fluffy…) Don't hate me for it!-I even started a Koga Inu fanfic:D I lurv it! It's awesome! No wait, I shouldn't be complimenting myself! Moving on with the Fanfic!))

(Again, sorry)

(Disc: Me no own Inuyasha)

(Sorry)

Kagome's blue-black paws thudded to the earth in a sensual movement as she followed Koga's warm, woodsy scent. She stopped suddenly in the center of a clearing, she'd lost the trail, and it ended at a stream, connected to a huge waterfall.

She sniffed around for a moment, and then let out a sad, lonesome howl as the sun began to set to the west. She cut herself off when she heard a very small noise, almost like…crying.

She listened her way down the cliff of the falls and almost lost the faint sound because of the roaring falls, but kept securely alert to it.

She then knew who it was and where it was coming from.

'Koga?…' she bolted over the rocks and went crashing through the falls, landing on slippery paws in a dark cave behind them. She shook out her fur and looked around.

She could hear the sobbing stop. He must've realized she was there.

She sighed and closed her eyes, in a minute or so she was in her human form once more, bushy tail damp and her hair mopped and wet.

"Koga…" she whispered and she heard a shifting noise, "KOGA! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RUN FROM ME!" she ordered and the shifting stopped.

She turned to the shifting sound and walked over to her mate, who was hidden in the gloomy shadows in the back of the cave, head shrouded into his arms and bunched in a tight ball, but in a sitting position.

"Koi…what's wrong?" she knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, she felt crushed when he brushed her away, "Koga…"Tears welled in hergold and light-blueeyes.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!" she cried as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, Koga simply turned farther away, "Why?…why,why,why?" she shuddered suddenly and collapsed into a crouching heap on the ground, begging him in tears to open up to her. He refused without a word.

This was the worst kind of rejection Kagome had ever felt. It racked her body.

She felt like she wanted to die.

((No comment here, just review. V.V Poor Kagome….))


End file.
